The life after
by Elora Potter
Summary: This is Susan's story after the train accident, how she dealt with it, how it changed her, made her better, to finally be forgiven. And maybe forgive the one who hurt her.
1. Late arrival

She was late. She knew it. After all, it was not her fault! Of course she had tried to leave before. But there was David. That guy was the most handsome guy, as well as the richest she knew. She couldn't believe her chance when he asked her to go with him to the ball. She knew that she was pretty, but her parents didn't understand how important it was to be elegant. So she was stuck with clothes that every middle class girl wore at this time. She didn't think that he would notice her, least talk to her. So when he asked her out at the end of the class at her university, she forgot the time, and was now hurrying to arrive on time. Besides, she was feeling a bit guilty, because she completely forgot to tell her siblings that her parents were coming back today. Luckily, she knew that they were going at the station to greet some of their friends who were "playing Narnia" (as she names that game) with them.

But still, it would fit if she was the latest to arrive, the relations with her family were already tense, and she needed money to buy a dress gown.

So there she was, running, or at least trying to because of her high heels. Just as she entered the hall, she heard a woman's voice saying "The train from Bristol is about to arrive on platform11. I repeat, the train from Bristol is about to arrive on platform11." Upon hearing this, she sighed in relief, she would be there just on time. She climbed the stair, and found herself on the platform. But there was nobody around. Then she caught her glimpse of blond hair, and recognise her older brother two platforms away; near him were their other siblings . She looked up in wondering, and saw that she was on Platform 9. She raised her arm, waved and called her siblings who had their back on her.

"Peter! Whooh! Ed! Lucy! I'm here! I'm com..."

But she never end that sentence. The worst event she ever witnessed was happening in front of her eyes. Indeed, the train derailed just as it was entering the station, staggered a bit, then crushed upon her three siblings who weren't fast enough to move. Then one of the carriage caught fire, and she heard a scream, a scream that she knew was her mother's. It was too much for her, and Susan fainted, emotions overwhelming her, blissful darkness easing tha pain on her heart.

A/N: Hello!

Another fic about Susan's life after she was left alone, you might think. Well, maybe, but her life from my point of view; I've decided to give a second chance to Susan, because everyone should get one. Besides, she is my favourite character in Narnia.

I hope you'll like it, it's my first attempt at a Narnia fic, so I would be really glad if you could give me your advice about it.


	2. Hard awakening

« Miss ! Wake up ! Can you hear me? Miss! Hello?"

"Mum! Don't wanna wake up! Le'me sleep..."

"Miss! She's awake! Miss, open your eyes! Are you alright?"

"Mum, I have just had an horrible nightmare. The train you were in derailed, and it crushed Pete, Ed and Lucy under it."

"Oh mine! I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry!"

At this moment, Susan realised two things: first it wasn't her mother who was talking to her, but a man's voice. Then, she wasn't in her bed in her parent's house, but on a cold hard floor. She abruptly opened her eyes, and at first saw only a blur. Then she started to distinguish the face of a man who was looking at her with concern, and a somewhat horrified expression. She quickly sit up in realisation, but her head spun, and she had to lay down, and the man caught her before she hit her head.

"Hey! Hey! Be cautious! You..."

He stopped when he saw the tears who were starting to run down the young woman's face.

"Miss..."

"No! How could it be possible! I can't believe it!"

"Miss, I'm sorry but the people o the platform are..."

"No! Don't say it! I don't want to ... it's just a stupid joke! A joke! Please Peter come back! Lucy, I'm sorry! Ed, stop to hide! That's not funny! And where are Mum and Dad? There were in the train!"

"I'm sorry, but a lot of people are dead or badly injured. Maybe your parents are ok, I don't know."

"Bring me there please! I know they are alright! They can't be...please!"

"Alright! I'll take you there...can you walk?"

"I...I'll try to"

The guy , who was taller than her, and quite strong to, helped her on her feet, and offered his shoulder for her to lean on it. She chucked off her shoes, because she wasn't able to walk properly, having broken the heels. They reached an employee of the station, and the young man talked to him, as Susan had difficulties to express her thoughts properly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but can you help us. This young woman had family in the train, and she would like to know what happened to them."

"Naturally! May I ask your name, miss?"

"Pe...Pevensie. Susan Pevensie."

"Alright. I'll take you where someone will answer you. And what about you, Mr ..."

"Mac Aton. James Mac Aton. I found her on a platform where she fainted."

"Well, thank you Mr Mac Aton. I'm going to take care of her. If you want to let your address to that young lady, she might want to thank you later."

"Alright."

He tried to let go of Susan, but in her state of shock , she didn't want to let go of him, her only current support. So, the employee, just shrugged.

"You can come to if that doesn't bother you."

"No, I was just here to say goodbye to a friend."

The guy showed the way around the station, and Susan and James found themselves in a small waiting room, where an other guy brought shoes to her.

"You should put those on Miss. There are bits of glass everywhere, you could cut your feet."

"Alright."

Susan put the shoes, that were almost the good size, on, and they were led to an other room, where all the safe and injured were being either healed or comforted. Susan searched the room, but didn't see anyone that she knew. She started to panic.

"Oh no! Don't tell me... no they can't ...please..."

"Do you want to see the...dead, Miss? You don't have to go on if you don't want!"

"No! I need to know! I..."

She was quivering so hard, that James feared that she might faint again. So he put one of his arms around her shoulders, and took one of her hand in his free one.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you!"

Susan felt slightly less afraid at his words, and she gripped his hand hard, not wanting to let go of any support. Then they followed the guy in an other room, were about twenty corpses laid. She looked at one side of the room, and didn't recognised anyone to her relief.

Then she turned to the other side, and stared wide-eyed, at the first body. James and the employee looked at her, and the latter asked.

"I guess that you know this person?"

"I... I think I do."

She came closer to the body, and her suspicions were confirmed. There, partially burnt, but still easily recognisable, was someone that she knew quite well.

"That's... that's my cousin, Eustace. And I believe that that girl," she turned to the body closest to him "is one of his friends, Jill. She was friends with my siblings too."

"Alright! We'll ask you to gave their names and address later, so that we "will be able to warn their relatives. But for now, do you know anyone else?"

" She rounded Jill, and looked at the person next to her. She looked shocked once again, and seemed to talk to herself for a while... or maybe to the corpses?

"Oh mine! Professor Kirke! No! He was so kind! And Mrs Polly! How can it be possible?"

Then she raised her gaze, and seemed petrified on the spot. There, thought three quarters burnt laid an all to recognisable persons. Two actually. She ran to the first, and take his hand in hers.

"Oh no! Dad! Not you! Why did it happen to you?"

She went on babbling, tears striking her face, while she was stroking her father's hand. Then , still crying, she threw herself on her mother's body, her knees not able to carry her anymore. She staid there for a while, until it seemed that she hadn't anymore tears.

"Hum miss... there are other bodies over there... could you..."

Susan reluctantly let her mother, but not before retrieving the small pendant with a picture of the whole family that a mother always carried. 'When I die, you will be the oldest woman of the family. I want you to take care of this, because in here laid a magic that will allowed our family to be always as one, this is the core of our love for each other.' That's what she had said to the little girl who had asked her mother what was the nice pendant that her father offered her, the Christmas following the Lucy's birth. So Susan took it with her, and followed the employee to the farthest corner.

At the sight in front of her, she almost fainted. There was her three siblings, their bodies broken, crushed by the train when it fell on them. But the worst (and strangest), was their faces. Their were looking so peaceful, as if they were having the best dream they ever had... or like says the phrase, they had "left for a better world", which was true, but Susan didn't know it.

She run to Edmund who was the closest, and hugged him crying, "No, no! Ed! I didn't even tell you how much I loved you."

Then she turned to Peter, his face carrying the expression that he had when looking at his subjects when he was king. "On no! Peter! Why you? I need you so much big brother! Come back, please! Tell me it's only a dream!"

But nothing happen, and she was forced to admit that her older brother would never again lecture her when she was acting like a fool, or comfort her when she was sad, or just talk to her about... anything. Her already broken heart tore in a million more pieces.

But that was nothing compared to the moment she finally resigned to look at her sister. Lucy. Her darling. Her baby. The person she loved the most in the world. The only one who could make the stubborn woman changed her mind, with her so cute pout.

But left was the pout, the smile, and the life of the so living teenager. Instead was just left a peaceful girl, who seemed to be sleeping, and who looked much older than 14.

Contemplating her sister, Susan was way beyond tears. She walked to her, as in a trance, took the smaller hands in hers, and sit in a chair that someone placed under her. She staid there for a while. Just holding her sister's hands and looking at her, replaying in her mind some of the good times they shared, then the accident. She closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling, but she just was unable to accept the truth, and they didn't come.

James was looking at her with pity, and also sympathy, wanting to comfort that young woman, but not knowing how you do to console someone who just lost her whole family so suddenly. The employee looked at him in wonder, but James just shrugged his shoulders. After all, he didn't know that woman, how could he help her?

Policemen who have been until then in the room of the injured ones, came to this room, in hope to identify the bodies and warn the families. So when they saw a woman holding one of the bodies, one of them went by her to ask her the identity of the dead girl.

"Miss?"

She didn't answer.

"Miss?"

Still nothing. He put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to him, reluctant to left her sister, even by the eyes. The policeman stared shocked at the young woman.

"Susan? Susan Pevensie?"

Susan looked at the man as she was looking at the void, then recognized one of her friend's father.

"Mr Skyelard! Oh, if you just knew! I ... I just... I can't..."

"Susan tell me, do you know who this girl is? You seem to know her..."

"Oh yes I do! It's... she is... she..."

She didn't managed to say more before she finally broke in tears for a sister, but the man understood what she was about to say and couldn't stand to do so.

"Susan, don't tell me... Is she... family...?"She gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Is she...your sister?" She gave an other nod, then cried even more, if possible. He tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off, and he let go, she needed to face her loss alone.

One of the railmen came by Mr Skyelard, and whispered

"She also talk about those two being her parents", he pointed at her mother then at her father, "this one her cousin", he showed Eustace, "this one his friend, these one a certain Professor Kirke and Mrs Polly. As for those two", he pointed at Edmund and Peter, "they are her brothers." Through the horrified silence who followed, the only sound that could be heard was Susan crying. Everyone in the room had just realised that that young woman was most probably left alone in the world, and none of them had the heart to broke this moment when the remaining ones need silence to cry the dead. Those who believed prayed, the others stood in respect.

Finally, the chief policeman remembered his duties, and asked the others to searched the bodies not yet identified for anything that could learn them the identity of the dead, and asked Mr Skyelard to tell him about the Pevensie family and their friends. However, he knew very little about them, not even knowing that "Ed" was named Edmund actually. So he walked by Susan, and gently asked some details about her family. But she just carry on crying.

James, who felt responsible of Susan because he was the one to find her on the platform, walked by her and encircled her shoulders from behind. The gesture would have seemed quite daring at any other time, but then it was instinctive for him to give her all the comfort he could bring. Indeed, it worked, only a bit, as she grabbed one of his hand forcefully, and she gradually stopped crying. Then she was able to answer the policeman questions, and tell him all she could about the dead. She nearly broke down when he asked about the full names of her family, but she leaned on James, and she felt comforted by his presence, enough to hold back her tears. She didn't knew much about Jill, but when it came to Eustace, she had a sad face while saying that his parents wouldn't probably be really upset at the news, instead blaming it on him.

She signed the papers presented to her with a trembling hand, and got up with the help of James. Then after a last look at the dead, she felt like suffocating, and ran out of the room,

Taking James off with her, never letting go of his hand. Once outside, she threw herself in his arms, and he awkwardly hugged her, as she was crying on his shirt. Mr Skyelard exited the room too, and he came by them.

"Look, Susan, we have all we need for now. I don't know what you want to do, but if you want to leave, I can call you and tell you what you'll have to do in due time."

"All... alright... I think I need to... Bye..."

She ran once more, still with James, as fast as she could, with a sudden need to put as much as she could between her and her family, her dead family, the ones that she loved the more in the world, the same that would never be with her. It was much to her, and denial was the only option for a survival, at that time.

A/N:

Hello again!

Wow that was hard to wrote this one, I hate to make characters suffer like that!

I hope you like it anyway, and that you'll want to read the rest of the fic.

I must say that I was really pleased to see already 4 reviews for the first chapter. To answer the reviewers:

To _Jscho_: Thanks to you, you know, I am always trying to be original, so if you think it is, that's a great compliment to me. As for it being fast, this story will be held on a few years, so it will be fast at times, slower at others, but I hope it won't become boring.

To _AutumnLeavesFalling_ : I'm glad you like it, and that you find it original too.

To _islington bus no. 199_ : Hey nice name! I'm sorry it was a bit short, but as you can see, the second chapter is already much longer. Thank you, I'm glad to know I'm not so bad in English.

As for your question, well, just read the next chapters, you'll have your answer.

To _Asian-Novelist_: I'm pleased you like it too. As for the religious theme, That's not really what I have in my head. Of course, as I am European, my education has been influenced by the Christian culture, so this fic will be too, but not so plain obvious as in the books. Actually, the main themes will be family and love, and generally life itself, but that you will see later.

To all of you, thanks for having reviewed, and to everyone; review, I accept praises and critics, but the latter only if they are constructive, of course!


	3. Funerals

Susan was following a line of black cars. And as she did, she was thinking. Something she wasn't able to do for the last days, for she had been so busy.

After she left the station, well she...she didn't remember actually, but it was something like coming home with the help of James, crying all the way, and after he told her she had cried herself into sleep. The next morning, she had found herself still dressed, in her bed, awoken by the sound of the telephone, and had started to cried again. She had probably been quite loud, because not two minutes later, James barged in the room (he had been reluctant to let her the night before, and so had slept in the couch),and took her in his arms, where she had cried for a long time, clunging onto his shirt. She had found a strange comfort in that stranger's kindness, and he was actually the only that could made her get up and face the day. He had told her that the phone call was from the police, and that they needed her to decide what to do next. He had accompanied her everywhere she needed, from the police office to the place where herfather was working to warn them, and to the church to prepare the funerals. He had been there in support when she recieved family and friends, all week long (he was also a student, so hewas in hollydays like her). He had been there, but had step aside when David had came to offer his support. James knew that Susan fancied David, and didn't want to interfere. The truth is, David wanted to talk about the upcoming ball, but when he called her and heard her cry, he had come immediatly. She had cried in his arms several times, and he also helped her, still with the help of James, presented by Susan as a friend. With her uncle Harrold, who showed his affection for his son for the first time, and Jill's parents, they had arranged grouped funerals, because the four youngsters were friends, and they didn't want to separate them. They had also included The Professor and Polly, mostly for the same reason, and because they didn't exactly have somebody else to take care of their funerals.

So Susan had been really busy, and that had prevented her to think until then. But now, she was alone in her head, in the silent procession who was following the cars. The priest had said many beautiful things, who hadn't quite penetrated her cloudy mind, save one: that he family was now in a better world, where only happiness was awaiting them. She didn't doubt about it, but how she wished that she was there too! She was torturing herself thinking that hadn't she be so stupid, she would be dead like them, happy with them. She was gripping Harrold's hand, for fear of falling if she hadn't something real to rely on while her tears were falling freely.

Then the cars reached the graveyard, and the coffins were gently put in one big hole, because everybody had felt it was better not to separate the dead in their tombs.

The priest said another great speech that she didn't hear either. Then her uncle nudged her, and she remenbered the roses in her hands. She fist threw four white roses in the tomb, one for the Professor, one for Mrs Polly, one for Jill and one for Eustace. Then four red roses, one for her father, one for her mother, one for Peter, one for Edmund.

She kept the fifth in her hand, reluctant to finally acknowledged the death of her beloved sister. She knelt by the tomb, her cristallyn tears falling on the last rose, her heart shattering in ten thousand pieces. She finally felt strong hands on her shoulders, and looked up to see James (who didn't understood why nobody was supporting her) staring at her. During this silent exchange, enthralled by those eyes almost similar to her sister's, she felt a resolution grew in her. From now on, she would live as much as she can, in memory of her so alive sister, and for her family. She would live the life that had been stolen from them, and stopped her childish preocupations. During this simple exchange, Susan grew up of ten years, and found a long-life friend. Her mind full of determination and a mute promise to her family, Susan kissed the rose and threw it, finally accepting the fact that Lucy was gone. She got up, helped by James, and went back to her uncle's side, who took his turn in throwing roses. Eyes now dry, Susan was clunging to James' arm, missing the jealous look David was giving them, mistaking friendship and the need for comfort for...something else.

A/N: Hello there!

Another sad chapter, I'm afraid, but how could it not be?

You may have noticed that I have changed William for David. The reason is, maybe you could guess, that I don't want any comparison with William Mooseley.

I hope you like this chapter, and if not, well, wait for the next! It won't always be that bad for poor Susan, I promise!

A great thanks for my reviewers, keep on like this, please.

And to everyone, review please, I always like to know your opinion.


	4. Losing it

The day I lost all my hopes.

Susan was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was absolutly perfect: a long and lovely mauve flowing dress, her hair tied in a neat bun, her make up so perfectly applied that you couldn't guess she was wearing some, and yet it made her look even more beautiful. And at her neck, ears and wrists, her jewells were just so nice. Here she was, the most beautiful girl of the university, about to go to the last ball of the year, and with the most handsome and richest guy. She was perfect. Well, that's what everyone would be saying later. But as she was looking at her reflection, she had that impression that something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

She turned around, once to the right, once to the left. She looked at the small pendant on her neck: it was a little cat that Lucy had been offered when she turned ten. It was simple, yet so beautiful! A few days after the accident, Susan had taken upon herself to sort out her family's belongings. And she saw that little cat, her sister's favourite jewell. She cried her heart out on it, but she had been unable ever since then to let away from her. So she had put on the pendant, and since her, it was the small detail that would make her the best tonight. Comforted by this thought, she looked at her reflection once more, and this time everything was perfect. She raised her eyebrow in wonder, but then she heard someone knocking on the door, and left her bedroom to answer. There was her best friend, Annie Skyelard, with James who was her partner for the night. Annie was accostumated to Susan's perfection just aked her if she was ready to leave, and Susan answered that yes, she was. But James had always seen her crying or mourning until then, so when he saw that stunning woman in front of him, he just staid there, gaping at her. He didn't realize she was talking to him until she waved her hand in front of his eyes. He blinked and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Sorry what?"

"I was just asking you if you were alright." She told him with a worried expression.

"Hum? Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you! It's just you are amazing tonight! You will be the most beautiful at the ball!"

"Yes I know! Nothing could be better than this pendant," she said, showing it to him. "It was Lucy's, you know! It's the most amazing jewell I have ever seen before."

She sighed, a far away look in her eyes, and didn't see the wondering glance that James cast to Annie, who mouthed "Just drop it!", and nodded in Susan's direction. He answered "Yes" with his head, but he would have rather said that Susan's most amazing jewell was currently her sapphire blue eyes, that just went glistening at the mention of her sister's treasure. But he staid quiet, and offered both his arms to the girls.

"Well, Ladies, if you will!"

Annie giggled, but Susan had to wait for David, who was late, as usual. She told them, and they sat down to talk. It was small talk, things not compromising that you can say when waiting to go to a ball, like the weather or the last gossiping, but those three could just talk naturatedly and appreciate each other's company, and Susan felt herself relax and even smile at one of James' joke, something that hadn't happened for quite a few time. They didn't realize how much time had passed until they heard someone calling at the door. Susan raised up to answer, and doing this, saw that David was late by half an hour. Shaking her head, she opened the door, and he immediatly kissed her, and it soon turned into a full snogging session.

Until they heard a cough, and they turned to see Annie smirking at them.

"Hello Mister I'm-too-good-to-be-on-time! I'm glad to see that you finally decided to grace us with your presence!"

'Imbecile' was saying her glare.

Susan smiled at what she thought was a joke, but David perceived the reproach, and just glared at Annie. Besides he didn't really like her, because he wanted Susan for him alone, to be sure that nobody would take her away from him.

"Oh shut up, brat! Have you never heard about being fashionnably late? Everyone will look at us tonight! This way maybe you could finally find someone today" he smirked at her.

'Single and not interesting for any normal man' was saying his glare.

But Susan, oblivious to the tension between them, just smiled, and answered chuckling, as if they were just joking at each other.

"Oh but she won't have to look for someone tonight! James is her date!"

David realized for the first time the tall shadow in the doorway, and glared at the other guy. The situation had been quite ense between them, because of David jealousy. But Susan was too disturbed to notice it, and they didn't want to show their hostility towards each other for her sake. Still David circled her wasit with his arm possessively, and smirked at James, glad that he managed to catch the most beautiful girl, while the other guy was stuck with the "brat".

He turned to the door, still holding Susan.

"Well, are you coming? I thought we were late!" he said to the others, as if they were late because of them. They just shrugged, and followed.

The ball was quite amazing to be true. It was in a old hall, painted with Renaissance pictures, and everyone indeed noticed the arrival of the four. Most exactly, they saw David Sneil, the most handsome guys and the most admired by girls, strutting about with on his arm Susan Pevensie, the most popular as well as most envied girl since school, coming in the hall, both looking dead gorgeous.

They started dancing, and everyone did the same, once the girls managed to convince their partners/ boyfriends. After a while, Susan and David headed to the bar to have a drink. Then David spotted one of his friends, and let Susan sipping at her orange juice. Some people came to say something at her, just easy conversation, but still she felt ill-at-ease. Most girls didn't like her because most of the guys were seeing her at the perfect girlfriend, and she had enjoyed the attention very much until then. But now, it was quite bothering. There were no hypocrisy in their world for once, and girls that would glare at her back were suddenly nice and concerned.

Susan should have liked it, beause she had always anted to be friend with anyone, and never liked conflicts, but she realised that people were acting out of pity for her. In spite of her determination, she felt tears in her eyes. She looked for David, but he was nowhere to be seen. So she put on the fake smile she always used to hid her hurt, a smile that could even deceived her family, and pretend to be in need of fresh to excuse herself near the person she was currently talking to. Then she ran outside, and let her tears fall freely, whilt she as sliding down a wall.

She didn't notice a tall guy who tried to call her as she was running out. She didn't hear him closing the door and crouching near her. However she felt his strong arms circling her shoulders, and looked up to see deep green eyes staring at her in wonder.

"I can't ... do it ... James ... I can't... no way ... it' too...hard... can't stand it..." She said between her sobs.

"Susan! Shhh... What are you talking about? Is it about your..."

"Their looks! Have you seen them? All staring and talking to me like at a poor lost puppy! I don't want that! I can't stand pity! I don't want to go inside again!"

"Hey! Hey! It's alright! I'll just find Annie and David and we can leave."

She managed to smile weakly at him, but put quickly her head on his shoulder, while he was rubbing her back in comfort. When her tears stopped, she looked up.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I've put mascara on your shirt..."

"Don't bother, you are more important than a shirt! I'll just have to make it cleaned!"

"But..." She stopped what she was going to say when he chuckled. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just...you! You have so much reasons to feel bad, your eyes are still wet from the lak of tact of the whole university, and you worried about my shirt! You are just so great, caring about me for a so little thing!"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he kissed her forehead in a very brotherly manner, so close to what Peter used to do, so long ago... She just starlted and hugged him. Then they heard someone cough, and they both jumped apart blushing, even if they had been doing nothing wrong. They looked a Annie who had an amused smile.

"That's so cute! But you should be careful, people can misunderstand such actions."

"Annie..."

"Don't worry, Suzie, nobody saw you apart from me, but pay more attention to your surroundings in the future!"

"I know! It's just so hard."

"Don't worry, in little time, you will be again the girls of whom every other girl is jealous, the subject to rumors and other nonsense. Then you could pretend to feel like you were above them again."

"I don't know if I still want to be seen like that anymore. It matters so little now. I want to be true, not pretending. I owe that to my family!"

"I know, but rumors can hurt David... or James."

"I don't care if..."

"I know you don't! But Susan does! Once she punched a girl who asked her if it was true that Peter was an eunuch."

She chuckled, but Susan got red again, this time in anger, mumbling something like 'that idiot, just because he never had a girlfriend didn't mean...'. Annie looked at James in a 'told you!' way.

"James, go and fetch David inside, I'll wait for you here with Susan."

He tried to protest, but she whispered in his ear. "He might be quite angry if he find you alone with his girlfriend outside. Tell him I asked you to come."

She went by Susan again, and added with a smirk.

"Oh, and put your jacket on!"

He looked down at his shoulder, understood immediatly. After all, oyu ould see a faint mark of lipstick on it...

David was quite angry at being taken away from a party where he was drawing so much attention, but he was loving Susan, and after all would have looked stupid without her. But he didn't take her back home, instead he left Annie and James walk her back. Susan looked slightly disappointed, but Annie rolled her eyes to the sky, not understanding how her friend could excuse such a rude behaviour from her boyfriend.On the other end, that meant that he couldn't get more that a chaste kiss from her, and Annie was quite glad for it, she never liked when they were snogging.

The three remaining walked to Susan's house because it was near the hall, unlike her student accomodation. Annie would spend the night there, as well as James since David would not been here to opposed them. They talked amiably all the way, the night air and the absence of people pitying her making Susan feel better. But as they were nearing the corner of her street, they heard the sound of people screaming, and firemen's vehicles. They ran to the origine of the noise, and what they saw made them stop at once. Susan's house was burning, for quite some times it seemed, as theroof and the top floor had already disappeared, and the rest crumbled down in front of their eyes.

Susan fell on the floor, her eyes pouring out so much tears that she was just unable to see anything. She hoped to faint again, but this time darkness just didn't want to relieve her. So she stayed there, in her most beautiful dress, knees on the hard tarmac of the street, hugged by her two best times friends while the last souvenir of her childhood, of her family, was disappearing in a blazing fire.

A/N:

Oh my! I'm horrible! But believe me, I'm not a bloodthirsty monster that want to kill Susan. I'm doing it for a reason, that you will discover later.

Until then, review as you read, please, I'll might satisfy your curiosity faster!


End file.
